The present invention relates to writing instruments, and more specifically, to an improved ink flow control mechanism for use in combination with writing instruments utilizing capillary actions to discharge inks.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,319 to Robert H. Niemeyer is particularly directed to a marking instrument capable of precisely controlling the flow rate of marking fluid from a marking fluid reservoir to a marking tip.
In addition, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,501 to Marsh describes a marking pen capable of providing a constant, uninterrupted flow of ink to the writing end of a wick and the rate of flow of ink to the writing end of the wick can be selectively controlled and varied as desired.
Other means capable of providing ink flow control functions include the provision of a series of spaced fins for absorbing excess ink. The spaced fins, however, require precision tools to manufacture and therefore manufacturing costs are very high.